Thorns and roses a naruto fanfic
by cherry-chan.com
Summary: when sakura haruno enrolls at rose academy her life turns upsidown, she becumes a mate to bad boy sasuke and meets some crazy people. she is in for one hell of a journey. pairings: SASUSAKU, shikaino, naruhina, nejiten, garmatsu and maybe kakarin. this story includes karin bashing!
1. prolouge

**Thorns and Roses**

**This story is dedicated to my bestest friend ever Chloe**

**I do not own naruto or any songs used**

_**-thinking/whispering/flashbacks**_

**SHOUTING**

**Normal**

_**Prologue**_

**When night falls, vampires rule the night but that was many many years ago. Little did those puny humans know that we have been getting stronger. This is when all hell will break loose except if a child, a child with pink hair and mesmerising orbs stops the never ending war.**

**There is only one survivor of the Haruno massacre that took place 10 years ago. That survivors name was Haruno Sakura. Every night she has nightmares about that night and they're getting stronger. Sakura hates supernatural stuff and is totally badass**

_**Sakura's pov**_

**Over the years I have been too many many school and all of them were crap they all hated me because I was different. Yeah I mean having pink hair is different but that's no reason to hate me right? Wrong. There are many reasons to hate me. Why? You really don't want to know. In the past few years I've been to ten schools , yes that's allot but I hated them all but I have a feeling rose academy is different**

**That's the prologue done. I hope you enjoyed this taster I will be carrying on the fanfic so I hope you all review or if you have any ideas on how to make this fanfic better private message me and I'll be sure to consider them **

**Bye luvv you all**

_** xoxoxoxox**_

_**Ps: come to the darkside we have cookies**_

_**Pps: with every review you all receive cookies**_


	2. a run in with the enemy

**Thorns and Roses**

**This story is dedicated to my bestest friend ever Chloe**

**Omg Omg I'm so sorry i haven't updated but i kind of broke my hand so yeah...**

**And I'm so so sorry for the gramer and punctuation mistakes. I'm from another country so please excuse it **

**Cherry Chan- naruto please do the disclaimer**

**Naruto- -sigh- fine cherry Chan doesn't own me or my friends who are currently tied up if she did Karin would be dead by now!**

**Normal**

**SHOUTING/SCREAMING**

_**Flashbacks**_

**Inner**

**Why weren't you there?**

**Do you even love me?**

**~  
do i mean anything to you?**

**Have you ever felt someone was watching you, watching, lurking in the shadows i know i have. For nine long years I've felt them watching me. My mama always told me to pay attention to the shadows, i obviously didn't listen. My papa told me to stay out of the dark, again i didn't listen but my brother he told me to hang on to the people i love dearly. That one i listened to. You might want my name, i might as well give it you, and my name is Sakura Haruno the only survivor of the tragedy that happed nine years ago. You'd probably thing I'm over it, well you obviously thought wrong. Every night i have nightmares about it but every month on a full moon the nightmare changes. A man, with hair like a chicken's ass, just appears, he tries to tell me something but i never remember. I think he says run and don't ever look back.**

**Your probably wondering what my story is or where i came from. My answer is, i don't know. I don't know where my story starts or where it begins but i do remember my mama's last words and how they all died.**

_**Flashback**_

_**Nine years ago...**_

_**Sakura watched as the white snowflakes covered the garden with snow. Having an idea she decided she would play alone in the snow. Bounding down the stairs she grabbed her boots and ran into the snow. The world had started to become disorientated.**_

"_**Sakura baby come back please"**_

"_**Imouto please come back"**_

_**As her little feet pounded into the snow she had suddenly became really cold and she had a strange feeling someone was watching her.**_

"_**C-come out IM NOT SCARED OF YOU!"**_

_**A strange chilling voice rung through the air**_

"_**Little girl you shouldn't be out so late especially when you don't know what lurks in the shadows"**_

_**Sakura whipped her head around and let out a blood curdling scream.**_

"_**MAMA!"**_

"_**not so fast kitten we don't want you or your family running off"**_

_**Three indavidal screams were echoed through the forest.**_

"_**enough! What do you think you're doing especially the princess!?"**_

_**Five new people decided to join them big busty women, a boy with whiskers, a man with spiky grey hair, and a girl with blonde hair and a guy with chicken ass hair.**_

_**Sakura quickly put her hands over eyes and fell into the world of blackness.**_

**The same as every morning i woke up in a cold sweat. **

**Why can't i remember anything before the age of seven?**

**Anyway i'm moving villages again.**

**I'm coming to my home town.**

**Konoha.**

**Man I've missed this place, my best friend Hinata Hyuga is going to have the shock of her life.**

**Sighing i got out of bed and walked to the mirror, a girl , stared back with tired emerald eyes and curly hair. Grabbing a hair brush i decided to wear my hair down with a bandanna in.**

**Looking at the clock i realised i was late... "Oh my gosh oh my gosh i'm late i'm late"**

**Running down the stairs (falling) i grabbed my bag and skateboard.**

" **i only have like 3 mins to get to school, guess I'll have to take the short cut where all the pedos are –insert shiver-"**

**As she was skating she saw three people a chicken ass guy and two blondes.**

"**Urm excuse me i need to get past..." i stopped in mid sentence as they all turned around**

**Looking at what they were doing i gasped they had blood around there mouths. **

**Straining my eyes to get a better look at the girl i noticed it was Hinata, my best friend**

"**What were you doing to her you bastards?"**

**Whipping my head around i tried to see where'd they'd gone**

"**Hime you don't get it. Silly little hime turn around"**

**As i slowly turned i saw blood running down their mouths.**

**Taking that as an invitation to whisper/ shout**

"**Your vampire you're all vampires"**

**That's when it all went black.**

**Wow sorry it took so long i hoped you liked**

**Please review and give ideas on how to get better **

**Thanks luvv you!**

**Cherry-chanxoxo **


End file.
